Jobbogamer
Jobbogamer is the creator of the Jobbogamer channel. The channel is named after him. Jobbogamer as a Name When Jobbogamer first entered the world known as The Internet, he was unsure what to use as a username on various websites. For some reason, he chose the prefix jobbo, followed by a short word describing the website; for example, his username for Photobucket was jobbophoto. Upon receiving a PS3 for Christmas in around 2007ish, he signed up to the Playstation Network using jobbogamer. To a 14 year old, this seemed like a perfect username since it flowed well and wasn't too long. It stuck as his username for all websites from that day onwards. Normally, jobbogamer as a username is seen all lowercase. However, when used as the name of the YouTube channel, it was capitalised as Jobbogamer. It has never been explained why this happened. Origins of the Channel The channel was created in April 2014 with the channel URL jobbogamergaming, since (predictably) Jobbogamer had already taken jobbogamer for his personal channel used for watching videos. The jobbogamer channel has since been deleted, but YouTube does not allow reuse of channel names, so the Jobbogamer channel as it exists today must continue to use the legacy jobbogamergaming name. The channel has always been gaming focused (hence the gaming suffix in the URL). It was started when Jobbogamer learned about the ability to record and upload video clips from the PS4. At that time, the channel was simply a dumping ground for unedited, un-commentated videos captured on PS4 of various games. The channel as it existed in 2014 was not intended for general viewing, but rather as a place for Jobbogamer to upload gameplay clips to show friends. For this reason, the videos had very low effort titles and thumbnails. There was never a schedule to these videos; they were uploaded as and when Jobbogamer played PS4 games. 2016 Reboot In early 2016, inspired mostly by Nerd³, Jobbogamer decided to reboot the channel, focusing on more traditional Let's Play videos with commentary. All the old PS4 captured clips were deleted from the channel, and the branding was refreshed, changing the avatar to the Teddy Icon and swapping the old blue banner for the pixellated green banner. After much deliberation about what game to start the new channel with, Jobbogamer chose Project CARS as the first game, and recorded a one-off Let's Play of it. This eventually became Lewis Hamilton Having a Chat to His Mum, uploaded and published on 4 March 2016. Following the Project CARS video, Jobbogamer decided to purchase a capture card in order to record videos from PS4 and Wii U (he wouldn't purchase an Xbox One until around 6 months later). Since then, he has been recording and uploading videos on a weekly schedule. Thumbnail Redesign (May 2016) At the end of May 2016, the channel was given a minor redesign. The main change was that instead of using Screenshot Thumbnails, where each video's thumbnail contained a screenshot from that episode, all videos in a series now use the same Pixel Art Thumbnail. The banner was also modified slightly, adding the pixel art characters below the channel name. Category:Meta